The Great and Padded Trixie
by dooby22
Summary: Starlight and Trixie have been best friends for some time now, but even best friends have secrets, secrets that they dare not tell the other. They have their reasons. Good reasons. But, what if Starlight was willing to not only accept Trixie's secret, but help her out with it? Trixie is about to find out if that's true or not.


After the Show

"Fillies and gentlefoals," Trixie cried, beaming at her audience, "the Great and Powerful Trixie would like to tahnk you all for being such an amazing audience! Sadly, it's time for me to depart! Good night, fillies and gentlefoals!" With a puff of smoke, she made her departure from the stage, allowing the cheers and applause from the crowd to soothe and comfort her. She smiled to herself. Another job well done.

Descending from the stage, she made her way over to her wagon. She pried open the door, looking to the left, then to the right. Good. There was nopony around. She slipped inside, being sure to place a "do not disturb" sign on the knob. She locked the door before turning to her abode. She let out a sigh. It was time to relax.

While there was a great commotion of applause and cheers from the crowd, there was none more uproarious than that of Starlight Glimmer, who clapped her hooves and cheered loudly for the awe-inspiring spectacle that her best friend had put on. Once again, her friend had been able to enchant her audience with amazing feats and tricks, some of them being quite impressive, even by unicorn standards. A shower of fireworks skyrocketed upwards, the remains of the resounding BOOM raining down on the spectators as they gazed upward at the various colors that filled the sky, Starlight Glimmer being among them.

While Trixie and Starlight were indeed friends, Trixie's career made it quite difficult for the two of them to get together often, seeing as how Trixie was a traveling magician. Therefore, her job required her to travel all across Equestria, putting on show after show to earn a living. It was because of this that, whenever Trixie happened to visit Ponyville, she and Starlight made it a point to spend as much time together as possible. These days, Trixie found herself visiting Ponyville quite frequently; whether it was because she just wanted an excuse to see Starlight or because of the friendly atmosphere the town gave off was made unclear to Starlight. Whatever the reason was, it made little difference to Starlight. True, being Twilight's pupil did keep her busy, but it was still a real treat whenever Trixie came to visit.

Thinking that her friend would like some company, Starlight made her way backstage, thinking that her friend would be there. Alas, there was no sign of her. There was only one other place her friend would be, and her wagon was parked just behind the stage. She went there next, coming up short when she noticed that there was a "do not disturb" sign on the door. She stopped, her hoof in mid-step, as she contemplated her next action. She knew that Trixie didn't want to be disturbed, but, on the other hand, surely her friend wouldn't mind her stopping by to say hello. Walking up the steps to the door, she lifted her hoof to knock, but stopped, pressing he ear against the door when she heard the distinct sound of somepony sucking something. Her face twisted in confusion and curiosity, wondering just what in the wide, wide world of Equestria Trixie could be doing in there. A wide smile graced her face as her thoughts turned lewd, thinking that maybe Trixie had managed to seduce one of the many stallions in the audience to come back to her place for a more "private" performance. She shook her head at that. While she'd known Trixie for some time, she knew that the show mare wasn't the type of pony to do something like that, especially since she had her earnings to count. Still, though, she couldn't help but wonder just what in Equestria Trixie was doing in her wagon.

Once again, she was struck with a difficult decision. On one hoof, she knew it was wrong to invade another pony's privacy. But, on the other hoof, her curiosity was slowly but surely getting the better of her. She took the steps down, the soft grass a big contrast to the hard wood of the wooden steps she'd just been standing on. She went to the left, walking around the corner where she knew there was a window through which she could look through. The only problem was that, standing on all fours, she just barely was high enough to look inside, her head coming up to the window's bottom. This, of course, required the mare to lift herself up on her hind legs, planting her forelegs on the windowsill. She planted her face against the window, pressing her hooves against the pane of glass to reduce the reflection in the glass so as to get a better view of the action that was taking place inside. At first, she didn't see anything, only darkness. Turning her attention to the right, however, graced her eyes with a most unusual sight.

Trixie was resting on her bed, decked out in what could only be described as a sleeper. It matched the same color as the comforter on the bed, her hat, and cape; it even had the exact same pattern, too, with gold and silver stars and various colored sparkles. There was something in Trixie's mouth. Starlight took this as the thing that was making the sucking sound. In her hooves, Trixie cradled a stuffed teddy bear. There was a big smile on her face. Starlight's eyes widened at the sight, unsure of how to process what her eyes were seeing. She swallowed hard. Against her better judgment, she said, "Trixie?" Apparently, she spoke loud enough to be heard because the next thing she knew Trixie was letting out a startled shriek and diving underneath her covers in a futile attempt to conceal herself from sight.

Starlight pushed the window open. She got stuck, forcing her to wiggle her hips in order to get the rest of the way inside. _Curse these bodacious hips of mine,_ she thought bitterly. _I really have to lay off the late-night binge snacking with Spike._ She turned to the right, still noticing the bulge underneath the bed sheets of Tirxie's bed. It was visibly shaking. Tentatively, she walked forward until she was standing right beside the bed. Lifting a hoof, she gently prodded the shaking bulge. "Trixie?"

"Go away," Trixie cried. "The Great and Powerful Trixie isn't in right now. Please leave a message. . . . Beep!" The poor mare sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Starlight frowned. "Trixie, it's all right. Come on out."

"No! You'll just laugh at Trixie!"

"Trixie, I'm your friend. I won't laugh at you. Come out from under the covers. Please?"

Slowly, Trixie made her presence known, pulling back her bed sheets to reveal that, aside from her head, her entire body was covered by her sleeper. Thanks to the moonlight coming in through the window just beside the bed, Starlight could now see that there was an obvious bulge between Trixie's legs, an obvious indication that the mare was wearing a thick, poofy diaper. The mare still suckled on the pacifier in her mouth, though she seemed to be hugging her teddy bear a little more tightly within Starlight's presence known. Starlight took a step back, biting her lip. Though initially put off by the sight, she couldn't deny that the sight before her was quite adorable. Unfortunately, this piece of information was lost on Trixie, her eyes brimming with tears as she began to sob. Immediately, Starlight bent down, wrapping her hooves around Trixie, holding her close, whispering soothing words to the shaking mare as she stroked Trixie's mane, the two of them rocking back and forth in each other's hooves while Trixie's strangled sobs accompanied Starlight's attempts at consoling her friend. Trixie was sobbing so hard that her pacifier fell out of her mouth and landed on the bed. Neither one seemed to notice.

"Shh . . ." Starlight whispered. "It's alright, Trixie. Everything's okay." Her words on little effect; Trixie continued to cry, no doubt getting mucus and tears all over Starlight's back. She didn't care. That didn't matter to her in the least at the moment. The only thing that mattered to her was comforting her friend right now.

For what felt like an eternity, the two of them sat there, hugging each other, Starlight trying to comfort Trixie while the latter continued to sob. Over time, though, Trixie's sobs disquieted, and the only thing Starlight could hear was the show mare's steady, though ragged, breathing. Eventually, the two pulled away. The sight of Trixie's tear-stained face made Starlight levitate over a few tissues, using them to mop up Trixie's puffy eyes and snotty nose, depositing them in a nearby trash can.

Trixie lifted a hoof to wipe her nose. "I suppose you know Trixie's terrrible secret now." She sniffled. "I suppose you're going to run off to your friends and tell them so you can all laugh at me." She turned her head to the left, looking down at the floor." I guess I deserve it, after the way I treated them." Hearing no laughter from Starlight, she turned to look back at her friend and snapped, "Well, what are you waiting for? Laugh! That's what you're here for, isn't it!?"

"Me?" Starlight asked, pointing a hoof to herself. "I'm just here to see you after your show. I thought you'd like some company."

Trixie wiped at her eyes with a hoof. "Didn't you see the sign? The Great and Powerful Trixie wishes not to be disturbed!"

"I . . ." Starlight's voice caught in her throat. "I'm sorry." She dropped to the floro. "Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I should just go."

"Wait!" Trixie's voice made her stop, and she turned back around to look at her. "Maybe Trixie is overreacting." She cleared her throat. "How do you . . . how do you feel about this?" She gestured to her sleeper, making it a point to kick her legs, making the diaper underneath rustle.

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel about it," Starlight said. "I admit, it is strange, but" – she blushed – "you look kind of cute."

Trixie blushed as well. "Trixie thanks you for not making such a big deal out of this." She moved a little to the side, patting the spot beside. "Would you care to join Trixie?"

Starlight joined her on the bed. Smiling, she nuzzled Trixie. "So, uh, what brought this on?" She playfully poked at Trixie's diaper, making her cheeks turn red.

"Um . . . well . . ." Trixie fiddled with her hooves. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has to travel long distances to get to her destinations, and there isn't always a bathroom available during these trips." She cleared her throat. "I had to have some way to relieve myself. It was actually somepony in Ponyville who got me interested in this as a means of relaxing. Oh, what was her name?" She tapped her chin in thought. "Was it Milano? No. Elaina? No, that's not it either." Realization seemed to dawn on her, as her face suddenly lit up. "Love Tap! That was her name! Anyway, she invited me back to her place for some tea. Well, naturally, after I was done drinking tea, I had to use the restroom. I accidentally walked into her bedroom by mistake, and there I found a lot of baby paraphernalia scattered around her room. She was embarrassed, of course, but I managed to get her calmed down. She explained that she uses things like this" – here, she gave her own diaper a playful poke, giggling at the audible rustle it made – "to hep her relax after a stressful day. I started wearing things like sleepers and the such strictly as an experiment only, but . . . well, it kind of turned into a hobby of mine." She grinned. "Now I can't go a performance without indulging myself a little."

"Would you . . . mind if we took off the sleeper?" Starlight asked. "I'd like to see how cute you look in just your diapers."

"O-okay . . ."

Starlight went to grab the zipper of the sleeper, only for her hoof to brush up against the soft fabric of the garment. A shiver went through her, and her voice shuddered. "Ooh, I can see why you enjoy wearing these so much. They're really soft!" She found the zipper and pulled it down, slowly exposing more and more of Trixie's torso until her belly and the front of her diaper appeared. Trixie removed her hooves from the sleeves, wiggling her hips to get the rest of the sleeper off and kicking it to the floor with a hind leg, leaving her in nothing but her diaper. Starlight gazed at the foalish garment, taking in its plain white color, the thickness between Trixie's legs, and the cute illustrations that horizontally lined the front, these being the only sources of color on the whole garment. She smiled to herself. "Wow! You look . . . really cute!" All Trixie could do was blush.

"Th-thanks," she replied. She swallowed, idly kicking her legs. Once again, she giggled as the rustling of her diaper filled her ears. She smiled, feeling Starlight's hoof pushing against her diaper. With her other hoof, Starlight picked up the fallen pacifier and slipped it inside her mouth. Instantly, she started sucking on it.

Starlight giggled and patted Trixie on the head. "That's a good little foal."

"Shuddup," Trixie said around her pacifier, her voice muffled.

Starlight laughed. Leaning forward, she asked, "Does my baby want her bottle?"

Momentarily, Trixie felt her cheeks flush red in anger. It passed and she decided it would simply be better if she just played along. She nodded her head. "Yes, Mama. Trixie would love her baba."

Starlight nuzzled Trixie affectionately. "Consider it done, little one." She dropped to the floor and began looking around, quickly spotting a mini-fridge that rested against the wall to one side. Opening it, she discovered a series of baby bottles filled to the brim with milk. Grabbing one, she popped it in the microwave. She looked over at Trixie, who sat on her diapered rear, hugging her stuffed teddy bear and sucking on her pacifier, an anticipatory grin tugging at her lips.

"It's a little chilly tonight," Starlight said. "Why don't we get you back in your sleeper, huh?" At Trixie's nod of approval, she helped Trixie get back inside her sleeper.

The microwave went off, and Starlight took out the now warm baby bottle of warm milk and approached Trixie. She sat down in front of Trixie, crossing her hind legs across each other, and patted her lap. Instantly, Trixie crawled over, reclining against Starlight's lap. She reached for the bottle as she cried, "Baba! Baba!"

"Yes, that's right, baby," Starlight said. "This is your bottle." She removed Trixie's pacifier, along with her stuffed teddy bear, setting both to the side. "Here you go." She proposed the bottle to Trixie's lips, and Trixie immediately wrapped her lips around its nipple, suckling happily, smiling while she kicked her legs. She gave an audible moan as the milk coated her tongue and traveled down her throat to her belly, the heat from it generating a warmth in her gut that traveled all across her body.

Gingerly, Starlight began rocking Trixie back and forth, humming a sweet lullaby in the process. Gradually, Trixie's eyes began to droop, only to snap back open again. This occurred several times before Trixie finally allowed her eyes to fully close, enabling her to concentrate on nothing but the sweetness and heat of the milk she was tasting and Starlight's soothing voice as she sang to her. Despite her special talent being magic, Starlight had quite a lovely singing voice. Trixie peeked open an eye to see if maybe Starlight was casting a spell to enhance her voice, but, upon finding no aura surrounding her horn, was surprised to find that she wasn't. And the rocking motion of the mare's hooves was comforting as well. It made Trixie wonder what she had been so upset about earlier. To think that her best friend would make fun of her because of her little hobby. It was silly, now that she thought about it. She should have known that Starlight would never have made fun of her for something as trivial as this. In fact, the mare seemed to be enjoying herself as much as she was.

Because of this, both ponies were quite saddened to realize that, sooner than they would have liked, the bottle was completely empty. Soon, Trixie was merely sucking on air, and Starlight, though reluctantly, was forced to pry the nipple out of Trixie's mouth. Without missing a beat, she laid the bottle aside, lifted Trixie up over her shoulder, and began patting her back, resulting in an impressive belch from the show mare. She laid Trixie down in her bed, tucking her in. "Good night, my sweet baby." She bent down and pecked Trixie on the forehead, then got up and began walking towards the door.

"Mama Starlight?"

Starlight turned around to see that Trixie was sitting up. "Yes, Trixie?"

"Do you suppose we could do this again some other time?" Trixie asked, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Smiling, Starlight walked back over to Trixie and gave her another peck on the forehead. "Of course we can, sweetie," she said, lovingly running a hoof through Trixie's mane. "We can do this anytime you want, however many times you want. Now" – she gingerly lowered Trixie back into her lying position – "it's time to get some sleep. All good foals need their rest." She noticed both Trixie's pacifier and teddy bear lying to the side. She grabbed them, popping the pacifier in Trixie's mouth and placing the stuffed animal in her hooves. "Sweet dreams, Trixie."

Trixie smiled around her pacifier. "Sweet dreams, Mama Starlight. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Starlight nodded, laying down next to Trixie, who rolled over onto her side, tightly hugging her stuffed bear and suckling her pacifier while Starlight petted her mane. Within minutes, Trixie was fast asleep.


End file.
